


January 13, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was already midnight when Amos found Supergirl protecting their farm.





	January 13, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It was already midnight when Amos found Supergirl protecting their farm from a few creatures prior to his scowl.

THE END


End file.
